1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still-video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional still-video camera, photography can be performed in a photography mode such as a program mode, an aperture-priority mode or a shutter speed priority mode. These modes are set by operating a switch provided on a surface of the camera body of the still-video camera. However, when a lot of different photography modes can be set for the still-video camera, the number of setting operations required for setting the photography modes is large, and the setting operations are tedious. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a still-video camera in which the setting operation is easy.